


A thank you

by katychan666



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort but cute and filled with fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It was just a simple touch of their lips, nothing more than that but it was still enough to make Law completely forget what was going on around them. Luffy was happily laughing along, leaning back and he reached with his hands behind his neck and leaned against them. “What was that for?” asked Law.“A thank you,” said Luffy and his smile widened.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	A thank you

“Ouch, ouch, that hurts,” whined Luffy, kicking his legs in pain when Law touched the wound on his cheek and the older one rolled his eyes and clicked with his tongue. Tending Luffy’s wounds wasn’t an easy job because Luffy kept moving all the damn time and he pressed his lips again together. Luffy clenched his jaw again and then he groaned loudly, Law glaring up at him and he shook his head. One would think that after everything that Mugiwara was put through - Law saw him in a much worse state, but now he was making such a big deal out of the small wound that he got in a fight? Law was never going to understand the other one properly, was he? 

“Oi, stop moving,” said Law as he tried to keep Luffy from moving too much, but it wasn’t like the younger one was listening to him. Not really. When he pressed the cloth that was slightly dipped in alcohol against his wound, he was again whining and yelling into Law’s ear. The corners of Law’s lips were dangerously twitching - he was really walking on a thin line. He didn’t even know why he agreed to this arrangement, anyway. “It’s just like a little scratch, Mugiwara-ya,” said Law.

“But it hurts,” said Luffy and gave Law the usual puppy eyed look that made even Law’s heart melt and he glanced down and he sighed under his breath. Law decided to take the slow process even slower - if that was even possible at that rate. They were sitting in the room for over half an hour now and it was supposed to be a very fast process, but  _ no.  _ Mugiwara was making this last much longer than it should.

“Do you want this to be over fast?” asked Law and despite the pout on his lips, Luffy nodded. “Good, then sit still and stop squirming around so much,” he said Law and then leaned closer to Luffy’s face again. The younger captain of the two finally stopped moving, blinking a few as their eyes locked and Law quickly looked down.  _ Crap, he still wasn’t used to-  _ Again, why did he agree to tend to Luffy’s wounds?

Ah, yes. Raccoon was busy trying to get Roronoa to lay down. His wounds were much worse and of course the swordsman didn’t really listen to Chopper. So that was why he was busy and couldn’t take a look at Luffy. It was the raccoon that made him agree to this arrangement and Law agreed to it, blindly believing that it was going to be a fast one. Law sighed but felt much better about it this time - Luffy was sitting still and Law slowly brought his hand closer again. As soon as he touched Luffy’s cheek, the younger one flinched and started moving away.

“Torao, it hurts,” whined Luffy.

“We’ll be here all day at this point,” said Law and then placed the cloth down onto the desk and looked at Mugiwara, who was pouting and looking down. Maybe if there was a way to get Luffy to… maybe motivate him in one way or another then- “If you sit still it will mean that we’ll be done faster. And the faster that we’re done here, the faster you’ll be able to attend the dinner. I’m sure that-”

_ Luffy + food = motivation _

“Torao, hurry up,” whined Luffy and Law almost laughed when he heard how keen the other one was on getting out from there. Ah, he knew that it was going to work. “I bet Sanji already made something yummy. Okay, I will sit still, patch me up,” said Luffy and grinned all the way up to his ears. Law glanced down again and he was biting on his lip. One of the things that he still wasn’t used to was the brightness of Luffy’s smile. When he’d see Luffy smile it was like all of the worries from the entire world were wiped away and there was only happiness. 

Law shook his head and reminded himself that he needed to stay focused on what he was doing - that was getting Mugiwara out of there as soon as it was possible. “Stand still now,” said Law and Luffy gave him a little nod, his smile back on his lips and he tried his best to keep still. He hissed when he felt the stinging sensation again in his cheek, but he was focused on Sanji and the food that he was cooking. Torao was right, he just needed to stand still and he was going to be free to leave.

Law’s eyes were carefully studying the wound on Luffy’s cheek. Law slowly reached up with his other hand and cupped Luffy’s other cheek gently and leaned his head back just a little bit so that he could have better access to him. Leaning closer again, Law finished cleaning up the wound and then he nodded. There, Mugiwara could stay still if he wanted to. Chuckling under his breath, Law picked up the gauze off of the desk as well and finished patching Luffy up, covering the wound on his cheek and he nodded.

That should do it. Luffy had his lip slip as well, but that could heal on its own. Law sighed in relief - Mugiwara was always causing worries for him. Well, maybe it wasn’t Luffy to blame himself, but…  _ it was easier to blame someone else for it.  _ It was scary how much he came to care for the dork in such a short amount of time. Law gave him another nod and then he leaned back.

“There, that should be it, you’re free to-” started Law as he was getting ready to leave, but suddenly Luffy moved. Luffy was always unpredictable - it was true that he was always affectionate, but it was  _ this _ kind of affection that Law was still a stranger to. Especially when it came to Luffy, he couldn’t really read him that well. So his eyes widened when he suddenly felt Luffy’s lips pressing up against his own.

It was just a simple touch of their lips, nothing more than that but it was still enough to make Law completely forget what was going on around them. Luffy was happily laughing along, leaning back and he reached with his hands behind his neck and leaned against them. “What was that for?” asked Law and his voice was suddenly small and quiet. Luffy cocked his head to the side and then he giggled.

“A thank you,” said Luffy and his smile widened.

Law’s cheeks were red and Luffy glanced down, narrowing his eyes when he saw that Law was trying to avoid his gaze. But he managed to get a glance at Law’s face and he could see that his cheeks were dusted with faint flush. It was barely there, but it was and Luffy’s eyes widened. “Torao, your face is suddenly really red,” said Luffy and Law flinched.  _ He didn’t have to point it out, Law already knew that- _

“No need to point it out, Mugiwara-ya,” grumbled Law under his breath and Luffy was giggling again.

“Your face feels hot,” he carried on with observing and Law quickly pulled away.

“Shut up,” grumbled Law.

Luffy’s wide grin pissed him off and Law’s eyes darkened.  _ Okay, so he thought that he could laugh at him like that?  _ Law thought of a perfect way to wipe that grin off of his face. He leaned in, grabbed Luffy by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together. Luffy let out a muffled gasp when he was suddenly being pulled in for a kiss. It wasn’t like Law to initiate the kiss, so it surprised him and before he managed to kiss the other one back, Law already pulled back, breathing fast.

“T-there,” said Law and then crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“Torao?” asked Luffy excitedly.

“What?”

“Again,” he said and Law rolled his eyes. “No?” asked Luffy and then frowned, giving Law an annoyed look. But Luffy was stubborn and didn’t shy away after the first sign of rejection. Luffy pouted and tried again but because Law wasn’t moving closer, he decided puckered his lips more and Law wrinkled his nose as Luffy’s lips were getting closer and closer and in the end he just smiled and rolled his eyes one more time, but in a fond way this time. 

Luffy’s lips could reach only so far, so he decided on a more hands on approach, stretching his arms out and he ended up right on top of Law, sitting in his lap and Law glanced up. “Captured you now,” said Luffy happily and Law arched his brow. 

“Ah, yes, I’m caught. Oh no,” deadpanned Law and Luffy giggled.

Before Law could say anything else, Luffy’s lips were upon his own again, giving him one more kiss before he decided that he really needed to get going to that dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
